Irresistible
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: Tigress has dreams of her and Tai Lung before he turned evil. 20 years ago there was a spark; then there was evil. This story will go on! I'm updating!
1. Chapter 1

It's been at least three months since Po has defeated Tai Lung on one night. Everyone in the Valley of Peace has rejoiced to his death and are planning a party at the village square the next day... well, almost everyone.

She didn't know why, but Tigress couldn't help but feel something inside of her being crushed every time anyone spoke of Tai Lung's death. It was like a brokenheart or something. That night she was tossing and turning on her sleeping mat, unable to slumber. _**Come on Tigress, you have to sleep, **_she commanded herself, _**Tai Lung is your enemy, he will always be your enemy. Stop focusing on him, he's already dead! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! **_She still couldn't sleep. That's when she started to dream.

(Dream/Flashback)

It was a sunny day in the Valley of Peace. Tigress was five years old, and Master Shifu had brought her to the Jade Palace. He told her there was another student he has taught and that the two should be friends. Shifu took Tigress to the training hall where they saw twelve year old Tai Lung training.

**Shifu: Tai Lung!**

Tai Lung immediately went to his master and bowed to him.

**Tai Lung: Yes master.**

**Shifu: There is someone I want you to meet.**

When Tigress saw Tai Lung, her heart began to slam against her chest. He was incrediblely muscular, handsome as well. His amber eyes almost seemed golden. His silver-gray fur shined as well as his brown spots. _**Not bad for a kid who's a bit older than me, **_she thought to herself.

**Shifu: Tai, this is Tigress. She will be staying at the Jade Palace and become a Kung Fu master.**

**Tai Lung: Um, alright. And what do you want me to do?**

**Shifu: It would be splended if you were to accompany her threw out time. Get her to come out of her shell; be a friend towards her.**

**Tai Lung (sarcastically): Yes master, I'll make sure we become besties!**

Tai Lung laughed a little, but then stopped when he saw Shifu's cold expression. Then Shifu left the room, leaving Tai Lung and Tigress alone. Tai exammed in the young tiger; he didn't feel so glad about a new student coming to train. So he just left the training hall, with Tigress right behind him. He lead her to a small room, with a stretch bed.

**Tai Lung: So this is your room. Ask for Zang if you need anything.**

Tigress was looking at Tai the whole time. He was starting to get annoyed.

**Tai Lung: What?!**

**Tigress: You look very strong.**

**Tai Lung (feeling his muscles): Thanks. I guess they're starting to grow.**

**Tigress: How long have you been traing here?**

**Tai Lung: My whole life.**

**Tigress: And how old are you?**

**Tai Lung: Twelve. How 'bout you?**

**Tigress: I just turned five years old. So that makes you seven years older than me.**

**Tai Lung (sarcastically): Oh. So you're quiet and good at math.**

Tigress felt a little hurt at his words. Tai Lung had to admmit his words were a little far fetched. He tried apologizing.

**Tai Lung: Hey uh, I'm sorry. It's just... Shifu didn't tell me there was going to be a new student. I'm afraid he might replace me.**

**Tigress: Tai, he won't replace you. You're his first student, and that makes you special towards him. And if it'll make you feel better, we can be friends. I mean if you want.**

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. _**Maybe having her here won't be so bad after all, **_Tai thought to himself. Then came Zang walking down the hall, minding his own business. Tigress stopped him.

**Tigress: Stop! Are you Zang?**

**Zang (nervously): Y-Yes?**

**Tigress: I was wondering if I could have a cup of jasmine tea, please.**

**Zang: Oh, uh, of course. Right away.**

Zang started walking away, but he accidentally ran into a pole. Tai Lung and Tigress just had to laugh. Then Zang continued walking away.

**Tigress: He's pretty weird.**

**Tai Lung: Yeah, but you'll get used to him. Well it's getting late. If you need me I'm right across from you.**

**Tigress: Ok, goodnight Tai Lung.**

**Tai Lung: Goodnight... Tigress.**

Tai Lung leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Tigress blushed madly, smiled at Tai once more, and went inside her room and closed the doors. Tai Lung started to feel a bond that would come from him and Tigress; like a silbling bond.

Over thirteen years later, Tigress became an excellent student. She remained a sweet, fun-loving person, though she got the best of her shyness. Now at 18, she's being called "Miss Independent". She even became more beautiful over the years; and Tai Lung noticed this. How lean and muscular she was, how pretty she became. Her red-orange fur gleamed with her black stripes. _**And her eyes, **_he thought to himself, _**ruby red and yellow. Like as if her eyes were made of fire. **_They always trained together, ate together, they even played pranks on Zang together. He started to have feelings for her; like REAL feelings. Tai Lung fell in love with Tigress. She had feelings for him too, but never admmitted it.

One night, the were about to play another prank on Zang. They made a moon cake with baking powder included, and a sweet lemon sauce with vinager in it (you know what happens when you combine vinager and baking powder). Tigress dropped the sauce and cake with a fake note on it at Zang's front porch and knocked the door. Then she ran to a bush next to Tai lung. Both of them were trying to control their laughing.

**Tigress: This is crazy!**

**Tai Lung: I know! I can't wait to see the look on Zang's face!**

Zang opened the door and looked outside. No one was there.

**Zang: Hello? Is anyone there?**

He looked down and saw the moon cake and lemon sauce, and the note. He picked up the note and read it out loud.

**Zang: **_**Dear Zang, I know how hard you have been working and I think you deserve a special treat. Sincerely, Master Shifu. P.S. Eat the moon cake with the lemon sauce, it makes it tastier. **_**Wow! Shifu does like me!**

Zang started pouring the sauce on the cake; Tai Lung and Tigress were tensing up.

**Tigress: HERE IT COMES!**

Then before Zang could take a bite, the entire cake exploaded in his face! His expression was shocked and speechless. Tai Lung and Tigress started cracking up. They fell to the ground and wouldn't stop laughing.

**Tai Lung (laughing): Did you see his face?!**

**Tigress: This was the best prank ever!**

They laughed all the way back to the Jade Palace. But then Shifu appeared, and he didn't look too happy. Tai and Tigress stopped laughing and went inside. They stood up straight in the Hall of Warriors with their hands behind their backs; and looking down, trying not to make eye contact with their angry master.

**Shifu: What were you two thinking? Playing an act of foolishness on one of our most trusted servants?!**

**Tai lung (sarcastically): Actually it was us playing a prank on Zang.**

**Tigress: You'll have to admmit, master, it was funny-**

**Shifu (interrupting Tigress): It was not funny. AT ALL!**

**Voice: What wasn't funny?**

Shifu turned around and saw Master Oogway. He bowed along with Tai Lung and Tigress.

**Shifu: Master Oogway, my apologies. These students have been acting foolish to one of our servants.**

**Oogway: You sure they weren't playing a prank on Zang?**

Shifu let his jaw drop in awe. Tai and Tigress tried to control their laughter; and Shifu still isn't happy about this.

**Shifu: Enough! Tai Lung, you are twenty-five years of age. Tigress, you are eighteen years of age. And how are either of you going to be the Dragon Warrior if you both act like one year olds?! As punishment, you are to clean the entire floor of the Hall of Warriors. I want the floor to be spot-less by tommorrow afternoon.**

**Tai Lung: Master, may I say something?**

**Shifu: What is it Tai Lung?**

**Tai Lung: It was my fault.**

**Tigress (whisper): What?**

**Tai Lung: I forced Tigress to come with me, and this whole prank thing was all my idea. I am the one to blame.**

**Shifu: Is this true, Tigress?**

Tigress looked at Shifu, then at Tai Lung. He was taking the blame... for _her. _Tai Lung give a soft nod to her to say "yes". She didn't want to, but she said did as her denied-crush told her.

**Tigress: Yes master. It's true.**

**Shifu: Well then, Tai Lung I expect you to clean these floors.**

**Tai Lung: Yes, master.**

**Shifu: As for you Tigress, you are dismissed.**

**Tigress: Yes, master.**

Shifu and Oogway left the room, and Tigress left without saying another word. Tai Lung was alone in the Hall of Warriors with a brush and a bucket of water. He sighed and then went to work.

He was still scrubbing in the morning; and he was finished by only half-way. Oogway saw him, and walked over to the young student.

**Oogway: I see you are improving in your cleaning skills.**

Tai Lung responds by growling underneath his throat.

**Oogway: And I'm sure Master Tigress didn't expect you to take the punishment for her. And why is that?**

**Tai Lung: That's none of your business.**

**Oogway: So you deny having feelings for her?**

Tai Lung scrubbed harder and harder. And then the brush caught on blue fire. He looked back at Oogway as he felt his scaley hand on his furry shoulder.

**Oogway: So you do have feelings for her.**

**Tai Lung: *sigh* I don't know. It's just, Tigress is so amazing. She's beautiful and perfect in every way. I mean, say I if I were to become the Dragon Warrior; I would be able to fight the One Thousand Demons of Demon Mountain. But I could never have the guts to speak to Tigress in person. She makes me feel... **_**different.**_

**Oogway: Romance turns to many ways Tai Lung. It might end up good or bad for you and Master Tigress. But do you know how the good and bad are equal? You try; you at least try to impress her.**

**Tai Lung: So what you're saying, is that I should go to her, and tell her how I feel?**

**Oogway: You could scrub the floors another time.**

Tai Lung thought about this. He was truely in love with Tigress, he wanted her badly. He could tell that she liked him back. Tai soon came up with an idea to tell Tigress how he feels. So he got up and bowed to Oogway.

**Tai Lung: Thank you, Master Oogway.**

Tai Lung ran to the training hall; while Oogway quietly laughed and started walking away.

**Oogway: Young love.**

In the training hall, Tigress was punching the dummy she used to punch when she was around ten. But she was angry, and she tried to relieve her stress; and it's being a while since she got mad. Tai Lung walked into the hall and saw Tigress punch in the dummy so hard, that it crashed right threw the wall. Tai gulped nervously. _**Telling her how I feel isn't going to be as easy as I hoped, **_he thought. Tigress saw him, and used a different way of saying "hello".

**Tigress (sarcastically): So, how's cleaning duty.**

**Tai Lung: It's fine. I'm half-way done.**

**Tigress: Shifu gave you a break?**

**Tai Lung: No. Oogway did.**

**Tigress: What do you want?**

**Tai Lung: I want to talk to you.**

**Tigress: Don't you have cleaning to do?**

**Tai Lung: Why're you being so offensive about that?**

**Tigress: How could you take the blame. It was my idea and we should've shared the punishment. Why would you do that?**

**Tai Lung: I was only trying to help my little friend.**

**Tigress: Tai, get real. I am not a little girl anymore. I'm not that five year old girl who always came to you every night; I'm an eighteen year old woman who has a high chance of being the Dragon Warrior!**

**Tai Lung: And in good figure, too.**

**Tigress: What is that supposed to mean?!**

**Tai Lung (seductively): I just saying that I always found you attractive.**

**Tigress: Are you trying to hit on me?!**

**Tai Lung: Not exactly. More like telling you how I feel towards you.**

Tigress let out a battle cry and lunged at Tai; with his back at a pillar and her foot against his throat.

**Tigress: Do you know what you are saying?!**

**Tai Lung: I'm saying I'm in love with you!**

Then Tigress lowered her foot down. _**He said them, thoose magical words, **_she thought to herself. Although she tried not to make it too obvious. That's when Tai Lung couldn't take it anymore; so he grabbed her by her waist and pushed her against another pillar. Tigress was feeling scared about this.

**Tigress: TAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Tai Lung: Look Tigress I'm sorry I just have to tell you how I feel! I like you, I love you, even. I can't ever resist you.**

**Tigress: LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY OF THIS!**

**Tai Lung: So should I tell you that I know you like me.**

**Tigress: How would you know that?!**

**Tai Lung: Animal instincts.**

**Tigress (whispering): Stupid instincts, stupid Tai Lung.**

**Tai Lung: Well then, what do you think about this?**

Tai started nuzzling the side of her neck ad purring deeply. Tigress had her back straight everytime she felt the vibrations of his purrs. She wasn't expecting this to happen next; he started to kiss her bare neck. Although she didn't interrupt him. Then Tai Lung stopped looked directly in to Tigress' eyes. They were only centimeters away from each other's faces.

**Tai Lung: How was that?**

**Tigress: That was... I have no words.**

**Tai Lung: So you do like me?**

**Tigress: No, it's much more than that. I think I love you.**

**Tai Lung: And why is it that you always used to come to me every night?**

**Tigress: Well, the moment we first met, I started having a little crush on you. You always comforted me whenever I needed it. And right now, you're irresistable to me.**

Then Tigress leaned Tai Lung down and kissed him passionately. Tai was suprised at first but enjoyed the kiss anyway. Their tongues were dancing around each other; Tigress had her arms around his neck, and Tai Lung had his arms around her waist and was purring. Tigress moaned as she felt his purrs, which made Tai purr louder. Then they released in looked into each other's eyes once more.

**Tai Lung: I remembered you said before, you didn't want to date a guy who's older than you.**

**Tigress: Seven years older than me? What's the difference? Even if you were a hundred years old I would still fall for you.**

**Tai Lung: Tigress, I'm not THAT old.**

**Tigress: I know, I'm just saying.**

They softly laughed, and then they heard the gong of the bell. Master Shifu was expecting them.

**Tigress: We should probably get going.**

**Tai Lung: Right.**

And so they walked out of the training hall together; holding hands.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Shifu was waiting outside the palace, when he saw his two finest students coming to him; holding hands. _**Hmm, they must've been even more friendly with each other than I thought, **_he thought to himself. Tai Lung and Tigress released their grip and bowed to their master.

**Tai Lung: Master Shifu. You've summoned us, is something wrong?**

**Shifu: I wouldn't say wrong, but I have to inform you two. There will be a time coming, when one of you will become the Dragon Warrior. And I must say, both of you have done an excellent job. But I have to decided on only one. And that'll be-**

**Tigress (interrupting Shifu): Master, may I say something?**

**Shifu: Hmm, you may.**

**Tigress: Okay. Well, I just wanted to say, that Tai should be the Dragon Warrior.**

**Tai Lung: What?**

**Shifu: What?**

**Tigress: Well, it's just... he's been dreaming about doing this his whole life. I mean, he was the first to master all One Thousand Scrolls. I think Tai Lung deserves it better than I do.**

Tai Lung looked at her with confusion, Tigress give him a soft smile. Then he smiled back.

**Shifu: Well, I'm not sure if you could read minds; but I was going to say that Tai Lung is choosen.**

Tai and Tigress had shocked expressions on their faces but soon turned into happy ones. They cheered and hugged each other. Then Tai Lung went back to Shifu and hugged him.

**Tai Lung: Thank you, **_**father.**_

Shifu smiled and hugged his adopted son back. Tigress couldn't help but smile at the heart-warming moment. Tai and Shifu looked in each other's eyes and smiled.

**Shifu: We should get inside, Oogway will be expecting us.**

He walked inside the palace; but before Tai Lung could follow him, a certain tigeress pulled on his tail and brought him close to her.

**Tigress: Congrats Tough-Guy.**

**Tai Lung: Thanks, kitten.**

**Tigress (seductively): Oh, so that's my nickname?**

**Tai Lung (seductively/holding Tigress' waist): Well, I would've called you "Tigey-Wigey". But I thought "kitten" would made it sound sexier.**

**Tigress: *laugh* Well, it kinda does.**

**Tai Lung: And I'll be the Dragon Warrior for the both of us.**

**Tigress: That's so sweet. *kisses Tai Lung* I love you.**

**Tai Lung: I love you, too.**

Then Tai went inside they palace. Tigress decided to sit by the Sacred Peach Tree for a while. She thought about Tai Lung; already they became boyfriend and girlfriend. She wanted to be with him forever. She thought about marrying Tai Lung, and starting a family with him.

But then an hour later, she heard Tai screaming with anger, run out of the Jade Palace, and to the village. She saw smoke and fire. Then she saw Tai run back into the Jade Palace. Tigress ran after him, and saw something that broke her heart. Shifu lunged to attack, but Tai kicked him in the face and sent him flying backwards. He jumped to grab the Dragon Scroll; but Oogway jumped and used a nerve move on him, making him collapse and hit the ground unconcious. Shifu went to touch him, but he didn't. Tigress ran towards them and kneeled at Tai's body.

**Tigress: What happened?!**

**Shifu: Oogway said he wasn't ment to be the Dragon Warrior, and he went insane and tried to take the Dragn Scroll.**

**Tigress: HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM THAT?! YOU CRUSHED HIS DREAMS!**

**Oogway: I saw darkness in his heart. And he would cause and evil and destruction.**

**Tigress: No, no, no. Not Tai Lung.**

Tigress held her boyfriend's head in her arms. He was turning evil, he was her enemy. And now that he can't be the Dragon Warrior, there's only her left to choose. _**I'll become the Dragon Warrior, for you, Master Shifu, **_she thought quietly.

**Shifu: ZANG!**

Quickly Zang appeared out of nowhere.

**Zang: Yes Master Shifu?**

**Shifu: Send over two guards from Chroh-Gom Prison. Tai Lung will be staying there for life.**

(End of flashback/dream)

Tigress woke up almost screaming; panting and crying. She's been having these nightmares ever since Tai Lung died. She tried her best to be the Dragon Warrior; being tough and serious, and not eating so much. But Po (a.k.a. the big, fat panda) toke it from her. And now Shifu is treating him more respectfully; Tigress and the rest of the Five are doing it also. But in her mind she said, _**Why did you have to kill him?**_

The gong ran. Shifu was in the bedroom hall seeing his students quickly line up before him.

**Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis: Good morning, master.**

Even Po was able to get up this early.

**Po: Hey, uh, sorry, 'bout that. Uh, mornin' everyone. Mornin' master. And uh... hey, wait a minute. Why isn't Tigress up?**

They all looked at Tigress' door. She should be up at this time, but she's not.

**Shifu (opening Tigress' doors/impatiently): Tigress! Wake up!**

She saw her master and her fellow students. So she awkwardly tried to stand up and bow.

**Tigress (awkwardly): Oh um, ah, good morning Master Shifu. I uh, I-I apologize for sleeping in... uh... I haven't had I good night's rest.**

**Mantis: We can see that! Look at your fur! It's never been this mess since... ever!**

**Viper: Will you just shut up?!**

**Shifu: Now tell me, Tigress, why couldn't you sleep?**

**Tigress: Well, uh, I, uh, because-**

**Crane: Wait a minute, are you crying?!**

**Tigress (hiding her face): What?! No! I don't cry!**

**Monkey: I don't know. I looks like crying to me.**

**Tigress (wiping her face): No I just have allergies! I'm not really crying!**

**Po: No, I really think you-**

**Tigress: I SAID I'M NOT CRYING!**

Everyone had shocked expression on their faces. Tigress shed about three more tears, for yelling at her friends. Shifu came to his adopted daughter.

**Shifu: Did you have a nightmare?**

All of the guys (except for Shifu, of course) tried to cover their mouth from laughing. Then Viper hissed at them, which made them stop. Back with Tigress, she nodded "yes" to her master.

**Shifu: Hmm. I thought so. Come with me.**

Tigress followed Shifu to his room. He grabbed some herbs, some hot water, and a teapot with two cups. She sat down thinking about her dream, thinking about Tai Lung. _**Why am I suddenly having dreams about HIM, **_she asked herself.

**Shifu: Do you still enjoy jasmine tea?**

**Tigress: Yes, master.**

He give her a cup and poured the tea in inside. After he poured his own cup, Shifu sat down across from Tigress.

**Shifu: So tell me, Tigress. What are your nightmares about?**

**Tigress: Well, I think they were visions from the past. I keep dreaming about when I met Tai Lung. And how we fell in love.**

**Shifu: How long have you had these dreams?**

**Tigress: Three months. Ever since he died. *sips from her cup***

**Shifu: Hmm. It almost sounds like you miss him.**

**Tigress: I think I do, master. He was my best friend; the one who was always there for me.**

**Shifu: I miss him as well. He was like the son I never had. I still can't forget what he said to me that last moment I saw him.**

**Tigress: What was that?**

**Shifu: *sigh* That when Oogway refused him, I didn't do anything. I didn't say anything to Oogway. And I was so proud of Tai, and I didn't even stand up formy own son. Ever since his death I keep on asking myself, **_**What kind of a father am I?**_

**Tigress: I am so sorry.**

**Shifu: I supposed after he was taken away, you wanted to be the Dragon Warrior.**

**Tigress: For you, I was your best student at the time.**

**Shifu: But then the big, fat panda landed right in front of you.**

They laughed quietly at the memory. Then the silence was shattered by Po just bursting into the room.

**Po: Yo guys. You guys remembered what's happening tonight?**

**Tigress: What?**

**Monkey (bargining in): Celebrating Tai Lung's death.**

**Tigress: Oh.**

**Monkey: What's wrong?**

**Tigress: Nothing. I... I forgot. Like I said, I didn't sleep well last night.**

She walked out of the room; but she did pushed Po and Monkey away with her shoulders. Tonight, Tigress had to be at the village square; hearing people say how great it is now that Tai Lung is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tigress' P.O.V.**

It was around 9:00 at night. Everyone one was having a great time. Beautiful red lanterns hung from ropes tied from roof-top from roof-top. Po's father was serving noodles to everyone, with tax. And they were alive all talking about the same thing: Tai Lung. Damn them. They don't know I'm feeling extremely uncomfortable with their hatred of him. It's _**Tai Lung is stupid **_this, or _**He's gone forever **_that. It's a good thing Shifu isn't here; he would've been as uspet as I was. I still don't know why I can't stop thinking about Tai. Was there more between us? Then the most annoying voice in the world, who always, destroyed the silence.

**Po: Hey Tigress! What's up?**

**Tigress: Nothing much, until you disturbed my walk.**

**Po: Oh sorry. You feelin' okay?**

**Tigress: *sigh* I don't know. I don't like how everyone is celebrating tonight.**

**Po (sarcastically): Man, is your best choice for a party without the fun?**

**Tigress (firmly): I don't like your tone, panda.**

**Po: Come on, don't think so much. Tai Lung is gone! Everyone is happy again.**

**Tigress: That's why I'm not pleased.**

I stormed away from Po before he said another word. Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis laughing together and showing each other their own personal moves. I had to hint a small smile on them. But then I frowned; as I got closer to them I heard what they were talking about.

**Crane: Man! Monkey you should've seen the look on your face when Tai Lung gave you that nerve shot! It was like this *makes cringed up face/then releases).**

**Monkey: Well you should've had the nerve shot! It was painful! I could breathe!**

**Crane: Okay, okay! Well at least it's all over now.**

**Mantis: Yeah, I'm totally glad I don't have to see Tai's face again!**

**Viper: You know, I have a feeling Tigress isn't enjoying the idea of anyone metioning Tai Lung.**

**Mantis: What makes you say that?**

**Viper: I think she might like him.**

**Monkey: *laughs* That's insane!**

**Crane: Yeah. Tai Lung and Tigress in love?! Even Po would be smart even to not think that!**

They all laughed after that. How could they?! DAMN THEM! Why would they think that; either about Tai and I never being together, or me being with HIM! I hate him! He's my mortal enemy; we will never be together! But if I hate him so much, then why can't I just let go from him? I don't know, I don't think I'll ever know. Then Mantis saw me and stopped laughing, he nudged Monkey and he stopped laughing, he nudged Viper and she stopped laughing, and she nudged Crane and he stopped laughing. I was staring into the eyes of my most trusted allies.

**Crane: Um... how much of that did you hear?**

**Tigress: I heard it all.**

**Viper: Tigress, we're sorry.**

I didn't believe them. And I couldn't take anymore more of this crap; I can't stand anyone talking about Tai Lung. Then, quicker than the wind, I ran. I ran far away from the village, or even the valley? I cried as I ran. I ran so fast I didn't care where I was going. I didn't care what happened to me, I didn't care if I died. Why couldn't it have been me who Po killed? Why couldn't I have been destroyed by the Wuxi Finger Hold? Why couldn't Oogway just give Tai Lung the damn Dragon Scroll?!

**Viper: TIGRESS!**

I turned my head around and saw the other Five and the panda following me. DAMN IT! I forced myself to run faster. I led my "friends" to a a large forest over 100 miles fromthe Valley of Peace. They began to close in on me, but I wouldn't let them.

**Tigress: GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Po: TIGRESS! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?!**

I roared furiously, and grabbed his hands and looked at him DEAD IN THE EYE.

**Tigress: YOU MADE FUN OF MY BOYFRIEND!**

Then I swung his large body and threw him away. Po screamed as he crashed into Crane, Monkey, and Viper. I didn't care if they got hurt... wait a minute. Where's Mantis? I felt something stong grab me by the tail and pull me back. It was MANTIS! DAMN HIM! I might as well damn everyone I know!

**Mantis: Hey guys I got her!**

The others got up and came to me. I was freaking out; I was TRUELY going insane.

**Tigress: LET GO OF ME! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!**

**Crane: Tigress what is wrong with you?!**

**Monkey: Why asre yo acting like this?**

**Po: And is it just me, or did you call Tai Lung your **_**boyfriend?**_

**Tigress: WHY WOULD ANY OF YOU CARE?! ALL YOU WOULD DO IS DAMN TAI OVER AND OVER AGAIN!**

**Viper: GUYS! Your gonna have to see this!**

Mantis let me up, and all of us followed Viper. When we saw what she saw, we all gasped and widened our eyes. To the direction of North it was destruction. The trees were broken and the grass was damaged. Everything was burnt by fire, which died a long time ago. It was all pointed at North; straight from the village square. I had no idea how this happened. I looked straight at the direction. There was a large pile of chopped down trees; I couldn't really see what was at the bottom. But then I saw something sticking out of the branches that I couldn't believe my own eyes: a hand.

**Tigress: Oh my God. OH MY GOD! THERE'S SOMEONE IN THERE!**

I ran to the pile and started tearing the trees away. I was grateful my friends helped me. Crane, Monkey, and Viper pulled the branches out, while Po and Mantis pulled the trees out. I was the one who kicked the last tree far away. Then all that was left was a large branch that covered this person's entire body. I grabbed the branch, and took a deep breath, and threw it away. We all saw the body and gasped. Including me. Because this was Tai Lung's body.

He was completely wounded; he had bruises and cuts all over has body. He was lying on his stomach. His eyes were closed tightly. This is where death has taken my boyfriend, my lover, my best friend. Fate has beat him senselessly, and it broke my heart. I began to softly cry, closing my eyes shut. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked over and saw Po. For the first time, I wanted him to comfort me.

**Po: Was this what you were telling Shifu about?**

**Tigress: Yes. I've dreams about Tai since he died.**

**Po: I'm sorry.**

I went over to Tai's body and gently placed my head on his chest. I wanted so much from him; a family, a wedding, and a new life. I was madly in love with him before. Then I began to hate him. Now, I don't know. And here I am; thirty-eight years old, with no baby, no husband, and no happy life.

But then I heard something; something like the ground thumping. It was thumping, but it wasn't the ground. It sounded like a heart-beat. At first I thought it was mine, but then I listened closely. When I knew where it come from, my heart almost stopped. I jumped back screaming; the heart-beat came from Tai Lung! HE WAS ALIVE!

**Crane: W-What happened?!**

**Tigress: HIS HEART IS BEATING! I SWEAR! HE'S ALIVE!**

**Po (freaking out): WHAT?!**

We all looked at Po, he was completely panicing. He was the one who defeated Tai Lung, and what if Tai would just kill Po for revenge. Viper checked his pulse, then she spoke the truth.

**Viper: Yep. He's alive.**

Po fainted. I still couldn't believe this.

**Tigress: But that's impossible! No one could survive the Wuxi Finger Hold.**

**Crane: I guess he did.**

**Tigress: How did he get here?**

**Crane: Well this direction is in the way of the village square. That's were Po did the hold on Tai.**

**Po (getting up): Well. What should we do?**

I thought about this. I hate Tai Lung, but he was still my brother; and most importantly: Shifu's son. Shifu was heart-broken when Tai went to prison. And I can't let my father be heart-brokened again.

**Tigress: We're taking him to the Jade Palace.**

**Mantis: Uh, are you sure?**

**Tigress: Positive.**

**Po: By any chance, are you doing this 'cause you love the guy?**

**Tigress: I hate him. But I'm doing this for Shifu. Now help me get him up.**

They felt scared inside but helped me anyways. It's true; I do hate Tai Lung. But for some reason I can't say _**I don't love him. **_I can't even think it. I was scared, my stomach became hard as a rock. Tai Lung is alive, and he's come back into my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tigress' P.O.V.**

We were carrying Tai Lung for at least twelve hours straight; and since there were six of us, we divided the hours of the journey back home and the hours we carry Tai by two. Crane was the first to carry him, he already felt weak after his turn. Monkey was next, then he felt nervous since Tai gave him the nerve shot. When it was Viper's turn, she only dragged Tai Lung by his tail. Mantis had no problem carrying Tai Lung, he's held much heavier. But at Po's turn... must I say... he kept on smacking Tai's head wherever he went. Then it was my turn. Tai Lung was much lighter, he felt almost lifeless. I only hope he still lives; I realized after I felt his slow breathing. For Master Shifu, of course. Not for me.

We finally got to the valley. We hid Tai in a cart with a sheet over him as we went through the village. Thank God the villagers weren't talking about my dramatic run away from the valley; but damn them for talking about Tai Lung, AGAIN! Damn! I am fed up with them insulting him! I don't know why; it just bugs me to hear them talk about him so much!

When we were at the palace doors, neither of us moved. Here we were, holding the wounded, and living body of our most evil enemy; and we're actually helping him to live. I mean, sure it was my idea... but was there another catch? I only did it for Shifu... didn't I? Then I looked over at Crane.

**Tigress: Crane, find Master Shifu and bring him here.**

**Crane: On it.**

He flew over the palace after that, leaving us with Tai Lung. I looked over at him. His wounds would get infected if we didn't do something soon. I have no idea why the hell I thought about this, but I couldn't help myself; I wish Tai Lung would've never changed. How could he have been so stupid? Hurting me and Shifu. I was cursing for over a year since he went to Chroh-Gom prison, and I hardly ever cursed... well, I never spoke those words; I only said them in my mind. Then Crane came back, speechless. We all became speechless when we saw Shifu coming to us. What should we say? What should we do? I was completely nervous when he looked puzzled at us.

**Shifu: I am here, my students. Now, what is so important that you had to interrupt my meditation lessons?**

Still, none of us said a word. All we did was step out of the way, and saw Mantis carrying Tai Lung's limp body, and gently laying him down at Shifu's feet. When he saw him, Shifu's eyes barely widened. I knew exactly how he felt at this moment. Looking at Tai's body, wishing that he'd never turned evil. But what Shifu didn't know, was what I had to tell him right now.

**Shifu: Where did you find him?**

**Crane: We found him far away from the valley, in a large forest, in the direction of North.**

**Shifu: Why have you brought him here?**

**Tigress: Master... he's alive.**

**Shifu: WHAT?!**

We all nodded shamefully. But why the hell did we nod with shame? Was Tai Lung being alive something to be ashamed of?! Unbelieveable! Shifu hesitated before putting his large ear on Tai's large chest. After a few seconds, he jumped back with a gasp. He jumped back so hard that he fell on his back; his eyes fully widened this time. He looked at us then at Tai, then back at us.

**Shifu: It is true. But how is this possible?! *getting up* Throughout all of time, there has been absolutely no one, who has survived the Wuxi Finger Hold.**

**Po: Yeeeeaaaah. It's a funny story, actually. I'm thinkin' that... *quickly and panicked* I DID THE WUXI FINGER HOLD WRONG AND TAI LUNG DIDN'T DIE AND NOW THAT WE KNOW HE'S ALIVE HE'LL WAKE UP AND HE'LL TRY TO KILL ME FOR REVENGE! *tries to breathe***

I just rolled my eyes. God, why does Po have to act like a child? Why can't he just act like a real man for once? Like Tai Lung. Sure he's had a couple misshaps before, but he used to be the most mature student in the Jade Palace. Why else would he have had been able to master all One Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu? Then Shifu spoke.

**Shifu: Take him inside, tend his wounds and take him to his room.**

Mantis carried him again and the rest of us followed him. But before I could step inside, I stopped in my tracks the moment I heard Shifu's voice.

**Shifu: Tigress, come with me.**

Damn. Know what's he gonna say to me?

I followed him to Kung Fu's birthplace. It was beautiful; especially the Pool of Sacred Tears. And if you look at a map, this entire place looks exactly like the Yin and Yang sign. This is where I want to go when I die. Every master would want to come here.

**Shifu: This is where I trained the Dragon Warrior. I realized he had skills and desires much different from you and the Five.**

WHAT?! The panda got to train here?! DAMN HIM! A REAL master should be trained here! Any master would kill to train here! It's worth it! But I don't think that's why Shifu called me; but if it is, I'm drinking poison from now on.

**Shifu: Tigress, I want you to be honest to me.**

**Tigress: Yes, master.**

**Shifu: Who's idea was it to being Tai Lung here?**

I was about to say something, but I didn't. It was my idea, and I'll tell Shifu why I did it; for him, not for me. But I started to feel ashamed of telling him just by looking at his back facing me. And what if there was another reason why I did it? Just stay strong, Tigress, you are the hardest, strongest, most daring master ever.

**Tigress: It was mine, master.**

Then he turned around and looked at me. His expression was blank; neither angry, nor disgusted, not even puzzled. I think this was the expression he used when he was getting ready for his fight with Tai Lung. I feel ashamed, I never should've brought Tai here in the first place. NO! WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT?! DAMN! I wish I can just get away from this crappiness!

**Shifu: And how, pray, would you think this was a good idea?**

**Tigress: I didn't think whether it would be good or bad. But... I know how uspet you were all those twenty years ago; and I can't stand seeing you like this...**

**Shifu: So... you brought Tai Lung here, for me?**

**Tigress: Yes. Seeing you and Tai, master, you two must've had the strongest of the father and son bond. I only wanted you to... be happy.**

Shifu didn't say a word; he only stared into my eyes. I didn't know what he was going to say; either _**HOW COULD YOU?! DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, **_or _**Take him back to the forest and let him die. **_Neither of those two statements made me any happier. I don't know whether to regret this decision or not. I thought it was settled; me bringing Tai Lung here for Shifu. That's the only reason... right? But all Shifu did was sigh, and then turn his back to me once more and stood still.

**Shifu: You are dismissed.**

Wait, that's it? He's just going to let me go? He's not going to remark that I am saving the life of the most evil master in all of China? I guess not. But I don't know how he felt about Tai being here. So I started to leave.

**Shifu: Tigress.**

I turned around to see his back still facing me.

**Shifu: Thank you... for bringing my son back.**

**Tigress: You're welcome.**

I smiled one last time before leaving. As I walked away, I realized that Shifu still cared about Tai Lung. I felt happy about that; but was it because he was happy, or that Tai Lung would be staying here... with me?

When I got back to the palace it was nearly sundown; I decided I was tired and went to my room. But as I was about to open my doors, I looked over at Tai Lung's room. His room was still across from mine, even after twenty years. I saw about six servants acting like doctors. They cleaned his wounds and placed bandages over them. Something was telling me that they shouldn't go near Tai. I mean no one knew if he'd explode sooner or later; and it's a 90% chance that he'd explode. But... I might be wrong...

He opened his eyes. I tensed up a bit while I looked in them. Those golden-amber eyes I once fell in love with, I feared them, now... I don't know. When I looked in Tai's eyes I was confused; were they holding anger, betrayal, or even sadness? They must've held sadness, as I saw a single tear escape his eye. Although he didn't have a sad expression; his expression was completely blank when he shed the tear. No one else saw me, but I didn't care. For those few minutes all I did was stare into Tai Lung's eyes. Fear was what I felt, or was it confusion, or even anger or betrayal? Or sadness. I didn't know. All I knew... was that my life will change... forever, now that Tai Lung is here.

He closed his eyes once more, but winced as one of the servants placed medicine on his right-index finger. So that's where the panda did the Wuxi Finger hold, and I never noticed his finger till now. It was bleeding the most out of any other part of his body; and there was a large cut on the side. I felt horrible for Tai Lung; having to be humiliated and defeated, and almost killed, by the big, fat panda. And Po was the Dragon Warrior. Tai's biggest dream was to be the Dragon Warrior. It was for him... for us. But not anymore. Now that he's changed, there is no way that we will have ANY romantic relationship.

Damn, I had to close my eyes when I thought that. I couldn't bear anymore seeing Tai Lung in pain. So, I guess I was distracted, I went to my room, shut the doors, and fell asleep on my place mat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tigress' P.O.V.**

When I woke in the morning, the first thing I had on my mind was to go train. So I got up and walked out of my room. But before I could make a turn, I stopped by Tai Lung's room. I had the sudden urge to make sure he's okay; but I tried to ignore it. But... I wanted to make sure he WAS okay. When I opened his doors I felt a chill go through my fur; his room was pretty cold. When I started walking towards him in his bed, I felt scared. I didn't know if he was gonna jump on me or kill me. If he does that, then consider me the biggest idiot in the world.

But he didn't. In fact, the moment I placed my hand on his shoulder, he purred. He continued purring as I stroked his shoulder. I guess this would mean that he wouldn't want to fight, at least... not now. I bent down to his level and laid my head on top of his. I heard his calm breathing as it kept hitting my ear; although I didn't mind. But I don't know why the hell I am doing this. This isn't natural! Tai Lung and I are enemies! Then... why did I save him? For Shifu... right? I got up and walked out of the room after that, and headed my way to the training hall.

The Five and Po had already eaten breakfast, but that awkward moment of visiting Tai made me lose my appetite. Hell, I never eat that much anyways. I never even ate any of Po's dishes, not even a bite! I always believed that the Dragon Warrior could survive for months on nothing but the dew of the ginko leaf, and the energy of the universe. That was... when I wanted to become the Dragon Warrior... after Tai Lung went to jail. So all I consumed was water and tofu, NOTHING else; for twenty years.

The rest of the Five and the Dragon Warrior were already in the training hall when I got there. They were balancing on each other. Po was on top (God help the others), with Crane underneath him, followed by Viper, then Monkey, and then Mantis. They were all groaning in pain, and I had a bad feeling Po would become nauseaous about the height.

"Uh, guys," he said nervously, "I don't think we should be doing this!"

"Well this is what extra credit means, Dragon Warrior!" Monkey remarked.

"Does extra credit mean I still get nauseaous and Mantis gets squashed?" he asked, as sweat started to run down his forehead.

"You know, the Dragon Warrior has a point!" Mantis grunted. I felt bad for him. Maybe I should go and help.

"But you've carried much more heavy things. Like Tai Lung with all his muscle!" Monkey suggested.

"I don't give a damn about Tai Lung!" he snapped back. On second thought, I'd much rather watch him get squished.

"Okay guys, we should stop," Po whimpered, "I'm gettin' kinda nervous up here!"

"Relax Po," Viper reassured, "Just imagine yourself as the King of the World, and that you are on top of the highest mountain, ruling the people below you!"

I just rolled my eyes with annoyance and disbelief. What kind of idiot would be dumb enough to elect the big, fat panda as a king?

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Okay. And maybe my dad could elect me!" Po exclaimed. Asked, and answered.

He turned to the left side and cried, "I'm the King of the World!" Then he looked straight forward. "I'm the King of the World!" Then to the right and looked over to where I was. "I'm the King of the-" Po screamed like a little girl and started trembling with fear. Which made him collapse along with the rest of the Five. My face winced with pain as I tried to look away.

"Po, what the hell?!" Crane screamed.

"Why'd you do that, man?!" Mantis demanded.

Instead of saying at least ONE word, Po shuttered and pointed his shaking finger at me. Or so I thought he was pointing at me. I realized he was pointing NEAR me. But at what?

That's when I heard something. Well, not exactly. A long time ago, Shifu had taught me and Tai Lung a way to find someone or something's presence; to feel their or its silence; and that's what I did. I heard someone's silence... right behind me. I slowly turned around, and when I faced that someone, my heart almost stopped.

It was Tai Lung. He looked well, his bandages were gone and his wounds were fully healed. And like me, his face was blank. He looked just as he did when he was in his twenties, or when the Five and I fought him at the Thread of Hope. I guess neither one of us looked the same after we hit our twenties. I'm thirty-eight right now, but I forgot how old Tai Lung was. Hopefully less than a decade older than me. He was still handsome too. I looked at his muscles; not a scratch on them. No bruise or cut on his breath-taking muscles... wait, WHAT THE HELL?! Why did I just think that?! Maybe it's because I skipped breakfast. Never skip breakfast again!

"Good morning, Tigress," Tai said calmly.

"Good morning, Tai Lung," I replied using the same tone. Dear God, I love saying that name. "How are you?"

"Much better, you?" he replied and asked.

"I'm fine as well." I like that about him, so gentleman-like. "I'm sure you remember the Five."

"I certainly do, and the Dragon Warrior," he replied and muttered the last part. We all turned our head and looked at Po, who was shaking like an earthquake.

"Hey, Tai Lung. How's it going?" he asked uneasily.

"I'm fine, now that my wounds are healed," he replied with a hint of sarcasm. I don't blame him.

"Yeah, sorry... 'bout that," Po nervously chuckled.

"Okay," said Mantis, "this just got awkward."

He's right. It was awkward, there was a long, silent moment.

"And if the Furious Five doesn't mind," Tai Lung started,"I would like to have a word with the Dragon Warrior."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't trust Tai that much." And what exactly will you say to him?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just a small chat," he requested.

I don't trust Tai. What he would probably do is torture Po; beat him senseless till he was dead. But, then again, maybe he didn't want to fight; maybe he wanted a truce. "We'll give you a minute. No later."

I gestured the Five to follow me out of the training hall. Tai captured a glance of me looking at him as I left. Then we closed the doors behind us, we thought that this "conversation" between Po and Tai Lung would be private.  
"I don't trust him," I say as I walked away.

"We don't either," Crane supported.

Then we heard Po shriek and the sound of punching.

"Po!" I yelled.

Monkey ran to the door and we all followed him. Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have left Po alone with that monster! But, to our suprise, Tai Lung opened the door; with us stopping at our feet and standing before him. Again, his expression was blank.

"What have you done to Po?!" I demanded.

"Relax, kitten," he smirked, "your little Dragon Warrior isn't dead."

I growled at him. Unbelievable! How dare he calls me that?! The last time he ever called me "kitten" was right before he became a psychopath!

"Where is he, Tai Lung?!" Viper hissed.

"It's okay guys! He only punched my belly," Po said as his stood next to Tai Lung. He seemed fine at first, but then his expression turned into a nauseaous one; as if he was about to throw up. Oh no.

"And now I don't feel so good," Po wailed. Then his eyes got wide and he put his hand over his mouth.

"Alright, come on now!" Crane reassured as he came up to Po.

"It's okay, sweetie," Viper did the same.

"Let's hope he doesn't lose his breakfast!" Monkey joked as he and the other Five lead him to the bathroom.

"He's gonna lose more than his lunch!" Mantis joked as they went out of sight. As soon as they were gone I was about to leave as well; until I caught Tai Lung staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask in a negative tone.

"You are not impressed?" he asks with innocence. Is he THAT stupid?!

"Why on earth would I be impressed?!"

"Because I know YOU would've wanted to do that."

"Do what? Punch the Dragon Warrior?!"

"Not quite; you wanted to punch the PANDA," he replied as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

That, I had to admit, was true. The day Po became the Dragon Warrior, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him so badly! I should've been the Dragon Warrior! Hell, he didn't know anything about kung fu; and Oogway chose him over me and Tai Lung! Although, I won't admit it to HIM.

"You're wrong," I told him.

He just chuckled. "Same old Tigress; always too afraid to express her own secrets."

"Afraid? Afraid?!" This guy is making an ass out of himself. An ass that I'll be glad to kick!

"Admit it, kitten. You've wanted to hit the panda the day he showed his fat ass at this palace. But you didn't, so I did it for you," Tai said.

"And you didn't do it for YOUR own purpose?" I asked with displeasure.

"Well, I wanted payback from the Wuxi Finger Hold," he shrugged.

"And your idea of payback is punching him in the gutt and making him lose his hotcakes with extra syrup?"

"Hey, I could've done worse."

"Oh yes, I forgot," I mocked, "when the real Dragon Warrior kicked your ass!"

"You weren't the real Dragon Warrior either," he mocked back. Damn Tai Lung. I hate him so much. I tried bringing my hate into his eyes, but it was impossible; I became lost in his golden-amber eyes. A moment later, I shook it off. Crap, I think Tai Lung noticed me. But he didn't speak of it.

"Was it your idea, to bring me here?" Tai asked.

I took a moment to think of an answer. "Yes," I finally said.

"Why?"

Again, I was looking for an answer. "Master Shifu missed you, and I wanted to see him happy again."

"He's never happy. You know that."

"He was, twenty years ago before..." I trailed off, I couldn't finish the sentence.

"What?" he asked. "Before what?!" I still didn't answer. All I did was look down. "TELL ME!" he demanded with anger. It startled me, his anger. His anger was it, his anger was what had changed him, his anger... destroyed our love.

"Before you changed" I confessed, and felt I was about to cry... but I didn't. I was too hardcore. "You were like his son, Shifu told me himself. He smiled when you hugged him. And you broke his heart."

Tai Lung gave me a long look. "Do you really think that'll he'll except me?"

"He would never lie to me," I told him,"he loved you."

"Master Shifu, hated me," Tai Lung sighed.

"He loved you, Tai Lung," I told him. "He loved you so much that a part of him died the day you were sent to Chroh-Gom. Shifu loved you like he had never loved anyone before... or since."

He looked at me with disappointment. It was HIS disappointment. I hope he realized what he had become. Then he walked away, leaving me alone. Now I felt as if this was not right for anything.

"Welcome back," I whisper, so Tai Lung wouldn't hear me.

I felt a little broken. And I know the difference between a lot and a little. He stopped in his tracks, sighed, and looked over his shoulder without looking at me. Crap, he did hear me.

"Thank you," Tai Lung softly said. Then he continued walking until he was out of sight. Now, I hope that no one will die. So much for our first "chat."


End file.
